godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
King Midas
Greek Mythology Midas or King Midas (in Greek Μίδας) is popularly remembered in Greek mythology for his ability to turn everything he touched into gold after receiving this gift from Dionysus. This was called the Golden touch, or the Midas touch. He first turned a tree and a stone to gold. When he asked for a feast, his food and drink also turned to gold. Then it came to the part where his own daughter Marigold ended up turned to gold. Now, Midas hated the gift he had coveted. He prayed to Dionysus, begging to be delivered from starvation. Dionysus heard, and consented; he told Midas to wash in the river Pactolus. Midas did so, and when he touched the waters, the power flowed into the river, and the river sands turned into gold. After that, everything Midas touched returned to normal, even his daughter. This explained why the river Pactolus was so rich in gold, and the wealth of the dynasty claiming Midas as its forefather no doubt the impetus for this aetiological myth. Gold was perhaps not the only metallic source of Midas' riches: "King Midas, a Phrygian, son of Cybele, first discovered black and white lead". King Midas later retired and moved to the country where he became a worshipper of Pan. Midas was present at a music contest between Pan and Apollo which was refereed by Tmolus the Mountain God. When Tmolus declared Apollo the winner, Midas objected to this causing Apollo to turn Midas' ears to that of a donkey's ears. Midas was mortified at this mishap. He attempted to hide his misfortune under an ample turban or headdress, but his barber of course knew the secret so was told not to mention it. However, the barber could not keep the secret. He went out into the meadow, dug a hole in the ground, whispered the story into it, and then covered the hole up. A thick bed of reeds later sprang up in the meadow and began whispering the story saying "King Midas has donkey's ears". He bears some relation to the historical Mita, king of the Mushki in Western Anatolia in the later 8th century BC. In'' God of War: Ghost of Sparta'' Kratos first met with the king on the Canyons of Sorrow, where he was climbing onto a platform, telling the Spartan to leave him alone. Kratos found himself in the caverns under the mountains, surrounded by both waterfalls and pools of hot lava. Kratos, standing on a platform, witnessed a knelt Midas beside the river of lava. There, Midas had a mirage of the River Styx in the Underworld. The very thought of death confused him, making him place his left hand in the lava, which burnt off, making him run away in agonizing pain. The severed hand turned the river into gold and allowed Kratos passage. After crossing the river of lava, and jumping off rocky platforms, he finally came upon a weeping Midas in one of the caves. Ignoring his warnings as he walked towards him, Kratos grabbed Midas, and beat him unconscious. Having prevented Midas from turning him into gold, Kratos then carried him to the lava falls at the end of a tunnel. After moving past several small hounds and forceably dragging the King along the ground, Kratos slammed his head and threw him onto the edge. With a final plea to the gods from Midas, Kratos threw him into the lava fall, turning the entire stream, and Midas with it, into solid gold. This allowed Kratos to walk and climb on the lava and move on with his quest and in a way Kratos had finally given Midas his wish. Trivia * In God of War: Ghost of Sparta, King Midas was voiced by Fred Tatasciore. * In the demo, King Midas is found in a cave in one of the volcanic areas under Atlantis. In the actual game, he's found in the Canyons of Sorrow, miles away from Atlantis. * Not only is King Midas weeping because of the curse, but because he turned his daughter, Marigold, into a gold statue by his own hands. * In the game, if playing with a different costume and fail, the QTE the character does not turn to gold but just freezes instead. * There is a labor in the Multiplayer of God of War: Ascension called "Speed of Midas". The objective of this labor is to open the 1st chest 3 times in a match. Powers and Abilities Though mortal, King Midas has the ability to turn everything he touches into gold. This includes humans, creatures, objects, and anything else he can touch. Gallery Rsz snap038.jpg|King Midas midas.jpg midas_circle.jpg Midas600.jpg Rsz god-of-war-ghost-of-sparta 011.jpg Rsz god-of-war-ghost-of-sparta 010.jpg Midas_2.jpg god-of-war-ghost-of-sparta-per-psp.jpg|Midas before being thrown in the lava. MIDASMORRE.JPG Kratos Kills King Midas.jpg Video thumb|left|200px Related Pages *Marigold *Canyons of Sorrow Category:God of War:Ghost of Sparta Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Humans Category:God of War Origins Collection Category:God of War:Saga Collection Category:God of War Series